A Stroll In The Rock Garden
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Sora and Ariel share a moment alone.


_For Pronon1990, yet again. But if you don't like or are tired of my lesbian stories, don't worry, this one is straight._

_…man, I haven't written a straight one in a while. Need to get my gear back into shape._

* * *

Let's say this takes place before Eric entered the picture, and Chain never happened.

"All right, but don't wreck the ship this time!" Donald shouted as Sora got the Gummi ship started.

"Hey, you were fighting with me over the controls, so you need to share the blame!" Sora shouted back as the ship darted out into space.

"Hey!"

Sora sighed a breath of relief. After a week of pleading and begging, he finally got the permission to venture out alone. Goofy was more willing to let him go, but Donald acted more like a parent and refused to hand the keys. Donald finally broke after Sora let out he was only going out to visit a friend.

And that was only part of the truth. Sora was going to visit his secret girlfriend, Princess Ariel. During the stay in Atlantia, the two developed a relationship, having to keep it a secret to prevent King Triton from seriously harming Sora, and Donald would never live it down.

But once it came time to leave, the two had a moment together. Sora promised if he would return after all loose ends were tied up, Ariel will wait for him. After sharing their first lip-on-lip kiss, they parted.

Three months have passed. Sora finally returned to the world, and changed into his merman form. Nothing changed, so the journey to Ariel's 'secret' grotto was just a tour down memory's lane. Plus, the Heartless had vanished, so the trip was without any problems.

A lovely tune came to Sora's ears, who he recognized as Ariel warming up to sing. Sora crossed his fingers, hoping that Ariel hadn't moved on. Though Kairi was important to him, Ariel…was just better. Lovely, had a great singing voice, nice, and helpful. Sora's perfect girl.

"Ariel?" He asked, turning a corner to see Ariel combing her hair with a fork. Okay, weird, but something he expected her to do.

"Sora?" She turned to see her boyfriend swim up to her. "Sora!"

The two embraced, twirling around in the water before speaking. "I thought you would never come back!" Arield shouted.

"It took me a while, but hey! I'm here!" Sora replied, before sharing a kiss.

The two spent the next hour discussing what happened in the time that they lost. Sora talked about the last leg of his adventure and the events that happened afterwards, and Ariel talked about the concerts she held and the junk that she collected. The two listened in and laughed together.

"Hey, I know somewhere private we could go!" Ariel took Sora's hands and directed him away from the grotto.

"Where?" Asked a interested Sora.

"A rock garden!" Ariel swam faster, directing Sora the entire way. "Daddy isn't expecting me for a hour, so we got time to ourselves."

"Did he find out?" Sora asked.

"No, silly! Daddy just thought I had a curse on some merman named Syl. He's nice, but a little creepy."

The rock garden actually impressed Sora. Glittering rocks showed the paths, large statues of famous merfolk and legendary sea creatures filled the garden, and archways with incredible carvings of scenes from the history of the world created a rather impressive sight.

"Where is everyone?" Sora asked.

"Off at the concert." Ariel replied, swimming around a arch out of excitement. "Like I said, I have a hour, so…"

"Wow." Sora blushed. Whatever she was going to do, it was going to be good.

"Let's get started!" And after saying that, she dove right into Sora, locking lips and embracing. Sora quickly recovered and joined in on the fun. The two twirled around, kissing up a storm, before softly landing on a smooth slab that served as a bench of sorts.

The two enjoyed each other for the next forty-five minutes.

* * *

Donald rushed down to the hangar upon hearing the news of Sora returning. It was only two hours, but he still felt like giving Sora complete control over the ship was a bit too far. Sure, repairs were easy, fast, and free, but still.

His fears were for naught, as the ship returned without a scratch, and Sora looked not only in peak condition, but happy, confident.

"What's that smile about?" Donald asked as Sora walked up to him.

"No reason. Just in a good mood." Sora replied, walking off.

And boy, did that good mood last long enough for Sora to get the ship again and return to his mermaid lover.


End file.
